Deux possibilités
by Danae.Servane
Summary: Lors d'une retenue, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent coincés seuls dans le bureau de Rogue.... Minific de trois chapitres. ATTENTION ! Spoiler du tome 6.


_Hello ! C'est Servane. Cette mini-fic (trois chapitres en tout) est naît parce que (comme certains d'entre vous s'en sont peut-être rendu compte), je coince avec le prochain chapitre de Culpabilité. J'ai ai écrit environ un tiers ça doit faire trois semaines et je n'arrive pas à le continuer. Pour éviter de rester improductive, j'ai pensé à cette petite histoire, et Danaé a aimablement accepté de m'aider (oui, les cours c'est bien, mais ça prend du temps et on est pas trop de deux pour aller vite). J'espère que vous aimerez bien cette petite histoire, elle est très légère et se passe pendant le Prince au sang-mêlé, donc il y a des SPOILERS DU TOME 6 (vous pourrez pas dire qu'on a pas prévenu). Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire de mon côté. Bonne lecture. _

_Salut ! Je suis donc Danaé, alors je me présente en deux mots : j'ai 20 ans et j'habite à Bastia en Corse. Je suis une grande lectrice de fics Ron/Hermione (évidement) et ceux parmi vous qui en écrivent ont sûrement au moins une review signé Emma & Danaé et c'est, Emma est ma sœur. Voilà Servane m'a donc gentiment proposé de co-écrire cette fic avec elle et je dois dire que j'ai été honoré qu'elle me le demande car j'adore Culpabilité. Ok, j'arrête les bla-bla inutiles. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Une fiole...**

Le professeur Rogue observait d'un œil satisfait les deux adolescents qui rangeaient son bureau. L'ombre d'un rictus effleura ses lèvres devant l'air furieux de sa jeune élève et les regards dégoûtés qu'elle lançait régulièrement au jeune homme roux qui l'aidait. A l'évidence, s'ils se retrouvaient un vendredi soir, obligés de dépoussiérer et classer l'impressionnante collection de fioles du Maître des potions de Poudlard dans les cachots humides du château, cela semblait être à cause de Ronald Weasley. La faute était certes minime. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'un petit quart d'heure de retard après le couvre feu imposé depuis le début de la guerre prêtait à conséquence, et Rogue aurait sans aucun doute facilement pu fermer les yeux devant cette petite infraction du règlement. Mais les deux élèves qu'il avait surpris dans les couloirs se trouvaient être des Griffondors. Pire que ça, il s'agissait des fidèles acolytes de Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley et, Salazard soit bénit, Hermione Granger. Plus de cinq ans qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de la prendre en faute, de lui donner une retenue, et voilà que le destin lui offrait enfin ce plaisir indicible. Le professeur ignorait parfaitement la raison de leur retard, et il s'en moquait totalement. Il se contentait de savourer ce moment en regrettant de ne pas avoir coincer le trio dans son intégralité.

Une démangeaison le tira brusquement de sa contemplation. La marque des ténèbres lui brûlait de plus en plus douloureusement le bras, signe de l'impatience de son Seigneur. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les retards et les punissait sévèrement. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de prévenir Albus de son départ. Une douleur fulgurante l'obligea à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier et il se leva d'un bond maladroit. Les deux élèves se figèrent et observèrent leur professeur d'un air surpris.

« J'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir. Je dois y aller immédiatement. » dit Rogue, se reprenant rapidement.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent silencieusement et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce.

« Oh, si vous pensez que je vais annuler votre retenue pour si peu, c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne l'imaginais. » siffla le professeur avec un demi sourire.

Ron en resta bouche bée tandis que Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais, c'est interdit de faire une retenue sans surveillance ! » protesta-elle.

« Ce qui est interdit, c'est de circuler seul dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées. » répondit Rogue en s'emmitouflant dans une cape noire épaisse. « Et comme je n'ai pas le temps de vous reconduire à votre salle commune, j'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir attendre mon retour avant de pouvoir aller vous coucher. »

Ron sembla à cet instant sortir de son état de choc : « Eh ! Mais ça va vous prendre combien de temps, votre _rendez_-_vous_ ? »

« Aucune idée. » dit placidement l'homme en ouvrant la porte de son cachot. « Mais si vous avez peur de vous ennuyer, je vous autorise à trier ma collection de parchemins pas thèmes. » Il sourit sarcastiquement : « Passez une bonne soirée. » Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les deux élèves à présents seuls restèrent un instant immobiles, puis Ron s'affala sur le confortable fauteuil en cuir noir du bureau. Il était épuisé rien qu'en pensant au travail qui les attendait.

« Ce vieux sadique au nez crochu prend énormément de plaisir à nous voir comme ça ... Si on considère bien sûr que Servilus est humain et capable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Ce qui, en y pensant un peu, est plutôt improbable. » marmonna le jeune homme.

« Ron, ne sois pas grossier. » dit sèchement Hermione, particulièrement excédée par l'attitude du rouquin. « C'est un professeur, et toi un élève qui lui doit le respect. » La jeune femme soupira discrètement et entreprit de frotter un flacon rendu opaque par la poussière.

« Comment tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Hermione.

« Faire quoi ? Sois plus clair, tu veux. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Et ce manque de temps est principalement dû à ton incontestable fainéantise qui te fait penser que tu es dispensé de m'aider. » siffla Hermione alors qu'elle continuait de nettoyer les innombrables fioles du maître des potions, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à toute les autres qui demeuraient encore sur leurs étagères en attendant d'être à leur tour astiquées.

« Je ne suis pas fainéant ! » La jeune femme lui lança un regard dubitatif qui en disait long et Ron continua de se défendre : « Nous avons tout notre temps ! On sait tous les deux que son _rendez-vous_ ne va pas lui prendre cinq minutes. Et tout à l'heure, pour être _plus clair_, je te demandais comment tu pouvais me dire d'être respectueux envers lui. »

Exaspérée par cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu un millier de fois, Hermione déposa violemment la bouteille qu'elle venait de nettoyer dans la grande armoire bancale du bureau, faisant ainsi dangereusement vaciller le meuble.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te poses la question. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, on ne traite pas un professeur comme ça, c'est tout ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel : « Hermione s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer à la petite élève parfaite ! C'est agaçant la fin. »

« Non, Ron cela ne me plaît pas. » murmura-elle entre ses dents. « Et si me voir _jouer à la petite élève parfaite_ t'agace tant que ça, je me ferai un plaisir à l'avenir de t'éviter à avoir à supporter ça en ne faisant plus mes devoirs à la même table que toi. Et il va de soi que je m'en voudrais de t'ennuyer avec des choses aussi _agaçantes_ que mes notes de botanique, de métamorphose ou encore de potions. »

Ron fixa intensément Hermione. Son visage ne reflétait aucune trace de plaisanterie. Elle avait au contraire l'air furieuse. Il était évident qu'elle était sérieuse et la perspective de se débrouiller seul en potions l'inquiéta fortement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : s'excuser plutôt deux fois qu'une et rejeter l'entière responsabilité de son comportement sur leur _tortionnaire_.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » marmonna-t-il d'un air qu'il espérait contrit.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. _Typique_. Il lui avait suffit de mettre en péril l'aide qu'elle lui fournissait pour ses devoirs pour qu'il se confonde en excuses. Cela lui ressemblait tellement. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle était en position de force et comptait bien en profiter. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle stoppa toute activité et concentra son attention sur le rouquin, l'attitude ouvertement sceptique.

Ron avait remarqué l'air dubitatif qu'affichait son amie. Bien-sûr que de plates excuses ne suffisaient pas, il en fallait bien plus pour convaincre cette fille là et il le savait.

« Je m'excuse. Vraiment, je suis sincèrement désolé... » essaya-t-il quand même dans un grommellement.

« Oh, et tu n'as pas d'autre argument ? Car tu as déjà dit cela, Ronald. » répondit sèchement Hermione.

_Génial !_ _Elle a décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tache._ En effet, l'emploi de son prénom dans son intégralité n'était pas bon signe.

« C'est que je suis sur les nerfs, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais dit ça ! Tout est de la faute de ce vieux corbeau pervers ! » affirma fermement Ron.

Hermione tapa du pied, sa laissant aller à son irritation : « Ce n'est pas vrai, arrête ça !. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là pendant des heures à t'écouter insulté notre professeur de tous les mots possibles et inimaginables. »

« Mais Hermione, il nous a collés sans aucune bonne raison et nous séquestre dans ce bureau alors que seul Merlin sait dans combien de temps il reviendra ! Si nous étions à Serpentard, il ne nous aurait même pas punis ! C'est totalement injuste et j'arrive pas à croire que cela ne te révolte pas !» dit le jeune homme dont les oreilles étaient à présent aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Cette situation commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

« Tu te trompes, cela me révolte. Mais moi au moins, j'essaie d'être constructive et de terminer le plus rapidement possible ce que l'on nous a demandé de faire. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas exactement sans raison qu'il nous a punis ! Nous étions en retard, coincés une classe poussiéreuse pour éviter Lavande. On s'est fait coller à cause de toi ! Toi et ta stupide manie de fuir une fille parce que tu es incapable de lui avouer que tu n'as plus envie d'être avec elle ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse à ta place quand même ? »

Hermione regarda le rouquin, attendant sa réponse. Alors que ce dernier cherchait en bafouillant ce qu'il devait répliquer à cela, la jeune fille explosa.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu dois être complètement idiot ou complètement insensible… Ou alors les deux ... Tu sais quoi ? Ne me parle plus ... du moins pour ce soir. » ajouta t-elle quand elle vit l'air à la fois surpris et abattu qu'affichait son ami. « Ça sera plus facile pour nous deux. » conclut-elle dans un murmure fatigué.

Son amitié avec Ron n'avait jamais été aussi fragile que cette année, pas même quand, en troisième année, il avait accusé Pattenrond d'avoir tuer Croûtard. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées entre eux.

Ron se leva et approcha lentement d'elle, puis posa maladroitement une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule : « Hermione, je… »

« Ne me touche pas ! » souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un bond. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la paume de sa main à travers le tissu du vieux pull qu'elle avait mis. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, c'était tricher, jouer avec une de ses faiblesses. Et il lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal cette année en sortant avec Lavande. Pour se distraire du trouble que ce simple touché avait provoqué, la petite brunette entreprit de continuer la corvée qu'on leur avait donnée.

Elle ne remarqua pas le teint blême de Ron virer à une vitesse spectaculaire au rouge brique. Alors comme ça, elle le trouvait à ce point répugnant ? Il savait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas la présence de Krum, mais de là à être dégoûtée par une simple main posée sur l'épaule ! Il la regarda tenter d'atteindre sans succès une bouteille placée bien trop haut pour sa petite taille, sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Malgré sa colère, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le minuscule bout de peau nue que laisser apparaître le pull au bas du dos chaque fois que la jeune femme sautait pour essayer d'attraper la fiole. Il sentit instantanément le sang affluer au niveau de l'entre jambe. Embarrassé par cette réaction mal venue, il se rassit et cacha tant bien que mal son érection. Par Godric, il la détestait pour ça, pour être capable de déclencher aux moments les plus inattendus des émotions plus intenses que tout ce qu'avait pu lui faire ressentir Lavande. Et il la détestait pour l'avoir fait chaque jour comparer sa petite amie à elle, et pour avoir chaque fois gagné la comparaison.

Hermione abandonna avec un soupir énervé et se retourna vers le roux qui la regardé, assis dans le fauteuil de Rogue, ses longues jambes négligemment croisées. Il avait l'air tendu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui offrir un sourire parfaitement exaspérant.

« Un problème Hermione ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle froidement en pointant du doigt le haut de l'armoire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre. « Je suis trop petite pour les attraper. Puisque tu sembles décider à ne rien nettoyer, descends au moins les bouteilles, que je puisse le faire. »

Ron croisa nonchalamment les mains derrière sa nuque : « Quoi ? T'aider ? Et ternir ma superbe réputation de fainéant ? Pas question. En plus » ajouta-t-il sèchement, « je risquerais de te toucher sans le vouloir, je ne veux surtout pas t'infliger ça. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, interdite, puis la colère reprit rapidement le dessus : « Je disais ça pour toi Ron. Tu aurais pu te rendre utile, _pour une fois_. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ces paroles, à l'instant où elle vit une douleur pure traverser le regard bleu de son ami. Elle connaissait son complexe d'infériorité, ses insécurités, et voilà qu'elle s'en servait pour se venger, comme une, comme une… _Une serpentard ma jolie, c'est le mot que tu cherches._

« Oh Ron, je… »

Elle s'interrompit en sursautant quand il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Il déployait de grands efforts pour se maîtriser, c'était visible. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers l'armoire, de prendre plusieurs des flacons posés sur la plus haute étagère du meuble et de les donner à Hermione d'un geste rageur.

« Ron, s'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, les bras chargés de potion diverses.

« Ça va Hermione, j'ai compris, très bien compris. » grommela le jeune homme roux en reculant d'un pas.

Dans son mouvement, Ron heurta l'armoire bancale. Le meuble trembla et un infime bruit de verre se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les deux griffondors levèrent les yeux et virent une fine fiole remplie d'un liquide un rouge miroitant rouler sur la plus haute étagère, s'y arrêter en équilibre sur le bord avant de basculer dans le vide.

* * *

_Voilà, merci de reviewer si vous avez le temps._


End file.
